


Crisis

by NichtBenz



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichtBenz/pseuds/NichtBenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia has known that after years of Barnabas and herself demanding his help while keeping him perpetually in the dark a simple explanation of "It's a crisis situation." wouldn't work forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> "When written in Chinese, the word 'crisis' is composed of two characters. One represents danger and the other represents opportunity." - John F. Kennedy
> 
> So this one just came about when I drunkenly stumbled across this quote and thought, "Wow, that really sounds like something Professor Stokes would say."
> 
> Ta-da!

"'Crisis.'" Professor Elliot Stokes seems to taste the word, savor it, think about every connotation. He stands from his chair and beings a painfully slow and deliberate walk around the room; behind the couch where Barnabas and Julia are currently sitting.

"It's quite the word, 'crisis', isn't it? It is a very powerful word." Julia has known that after years of Barnabas and herself demanding his help while keeping him perpetually in the dark a simple explanation of "It's a crisis situation." wouldn't work forever.

"Did you know…" he continues, pausing only briefly for a quick sip from the drink in his hand. "…in Chinese, the word for crisis is composed of only two characters."

He finally comes around to the front of the sofa, and make eye contact with Barnabas. "One represents danger." He holds Barnabas's gaze for a moment longer before he turns to Julia, and she can feel his eyes burning accusations into her soul. "The other represents opportunity." She's silently willing him to look away, and when he finally does to gaze at them both she almost sighs in relief.

"I happen to think this crisis is the perfect opportunity for the two of you to finally be honest with me about what exactly is happening in Collinsport, and why you two always seem to be at the heart of the storm."


End file.
